Furara
Furara (フララ) is a fan character for the series Keroro gunso. Her father was murdered by scientists before she was mutated into a epaulette shark. Furara is a Amateur Astronomer or Stargazer as they are called. (アマチュア天文家, Amachua Tenmonka). Character Furara can be shy at first, and is completely terrified of scientists and Vipers. She becomes very friendly and outgoing once she gets used to somebody. She usually calls her close friends "Sir" or "Miss". Appearance She is a deep sea blue hybrid with almost transparent light blue fins on her arms and legs. Black spots with white borders can be found on the outsides of her arms, the insides of her legs, a large one is on her back and two more are located on her tail; which is shark-like with two points at the end. Her hat has been cut into a bandana shape and is tied at the back of her head and she has yellow/gold eyes. Like all sharks, her skin feels like sandpaper. Statistics She is perfectly healthy, according to the tribe nurse Kanini. She has a scar underneath her hat, which she received from the scientists who mutated her. Her blood type is one of a kind: XTAB12. Childhood Furara was born into a family of rich people, and her mother and father cared for her a lot. When she was five years old her mother disappeared, her father telling her that she was sick and went to live with her parents. Furara bought it and never saw her again. She also refused to go to Pekopon with her father, despite his pleas. After being convinced by Emmy and the others, Furara decided to go with her father. History On her first day on Pekopon, she met Rukeke who helped her escape from a dog. It turns out that he was an angler hybrid, and Furara became angry, saying that she would never forgive the scientists who created the XZ, XC, and the XE series. She also met the gambler Saii, who helped her avoid an angry pack of Vipers who threatened to kidnap her and hold her for a ransom. Furara also met Kaikiki, who had lost her arm to a shark. She took her to see her father, where he patched her up and gave her a robotic arm to replace the lost one. Shortly afterwords, more scientists came into her father's lab to "help" him with his studies. She learned that they were part of a series called XT, and Furara knew she was in danger after one of the visiting scientists injected her with a lethal dose of DNA from a epaulette shark. She ran away and met the chef of the Devil Fish Tribe: Raiyoyo. The giant/peacock snake head hybrid was not in a sympathetic mood as always, and told her to shove off. After twisting her ankle, Sorrel takes her to her training dojo. She stays at her dojo for a few days, before the scientists who were visiting captured and fully mutated into a epaulette shark hybrid. Furara shortly escapes afterwords and watches her father bleed to death in an alley. She wandered the streets looking for a new home, and when caught in a discarded net while swimming, XC04, or known as Pirahra, found and rescued her. He took her to the tribe and the captain welcomed her aboard as a part of the tribe and their stargazer. Relationships Father: The only thing that kept Furara moving on. Since he's dead, she doesn't know what to do. Rukeke: A angler hybrid. He's a great friend and mentor to her. Saii: Another hybrid, keronian and axitolian to be exact. His gambling displeases her, but she absolutely loves his magic tricks. Kaikiki: A dolphin hybrid. She's very kind to her and Furara sees her as a sister. Raiyoyo: A giant/peacock/keronian hybrid. He is scary as well as he is dangerous, or so thinks Furara. His cooking skill is incredible. Sorrel: A four armed keronian who runs a karate dojo and lives in the woods. Pirahra: Also known as XC04, he saved her when she was trapped in a net. Kanini: The tribe's nurse and a nurse shark hybrid. Furara likes her mother-like personality and will cling to her when scared. Abilities Because she has epaulette shark DNA combined with her own DNA, she is a faster swimmer than most keronians, possibly the fastest swimmer in the Devil Fish Tribe due to her small size. Furara can also fit into small spaces that most Tribe members can't fit into, and her rough skin protects her from weak to medium attacks. Strengths Fast swimmer Can fit into small spaces Can run fast Has connections to the Keron Labs, despite being a hybrid Can stay underwater for a long time, ranging from an hour to an hour and a half Her tail acts like a rudder while swimming She is fastest while in the coral Weaknesses While her tail is a blessing in the water, it's a curse on land She constantly trips on her own tail She can be hurt easily if she's roughed up She hates fighting Blood Gore Knifes Future None known Children Boys: N/A Girls: N/A External Links Owners Deviantart Page Fururu's Deviantart Category:Keronians Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animal